utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Utaite Wiki:Tutorial
Before we started, if you want a good example of how a utaite page should be like, please visit Clear's page. Image *Please use a decent overall-looking image for the main avatar of the utaite. Please refrain from using only face-avatar (icon-size). **It will be better if it's official (purposefully drawn per the related utaite's request). Please cite the illustrator or the image's affiliation with some utattemita projects (collab or PV avatar); if it has any. (example: Zebra, Alilem) **This image will be put in the character infobox. **If the utaite does not have any official avatar, please use a well-known and a good quality fanmade avatar. Do not forget to cite the illustrator. The example is in Yoppei's and Guriri's page. Yoppei doesn't have a decent avatar, so I took one from pixiv which has already gain hundreds of bookmark. *If the utaite has revealed his/her real life photo, please put an official one; such as: **A snapshot of his/her performance in a concert, (example: Dasoku) **An official promotional photoshoot (for shows/projects/singles/album/official homepage, etc.). (example: Gero, Clear) **A photo uploaded by the utaite himself. Do not forget to cite the source (twitter-related imagehosting site, personal blog, etc.) (example: ShounenT) Infobox The infobox used is the infobox character template. Main image/avatar *Do not make the width of the main image bigger than the infobox's. The maximum size will be around 200-210 px; please do some previews before it is put. Other fields *For the japanese name (hiragana, katakana, or kanji) of the utaite, please put the japanese characters first, then followed by its romaji (pronunciation). The romaji is italicized and put inside brackets. **Since the infobox is a template, there are no editing tools. So, to italicize the character, use double " ' " before and after the word. **Example : (don't include spaces) (' ' Kuria ' ') or ( < i > Kuria < / i > ) will result in (Kuria) **If the utaite uses romaji as his net nickname, it is optional to put the japanese characters of its romaji name. (Such as Gero who uses "Gero".) *"Also known as" can be filled with the utaite's fan nickname, other username, or fan title. (Example: Akiakane's Screaming Cinderella) *The birth date source must be cited. *"Vocaloid impersonated" is the majority of vocaloid voice type the utaite has or has covered. If there are none or he/she does random covers/rap covers, please use "various". *Leave some fields empty if you're not sure what should've been put or haven't got the information about them. I and the other users will help searching for it. *Do not put blog, twitter, and other personal sites into infobox. The "NND-related site" section is only for Nico Nico Douga related sites. Utattemita playlist The template used is Template:Playlist. Please put "List of covered songs" as the header (using header 2). *The template of the song entry is : **(1) "Title" (2) (English translation of the title needed) (3) particular arrange of the song (depends on how the utaite named his/her cover) (4) feat. Featured-Utaite and His/her-collab-partner (5) (Month.Date.Year) **For (1), please use romanization of the Japanese song titles. **For (4), the featured utaite doesn't have to come up first. For example: "Cendrillon" feat. Vivienne and Clear (Clear being the last) **Full example : (1) "Suji Chigai" (2) (Misguidance), (3) a Parody of "Suki Kirai" (4) feat. Kogeinu and Faneru (ASK as a guest appearance) (5) (May.08.2011) (numbers present only to point out) Others will be added soon. Please go to my talk page if you need help on anything. Esperancia 01:48, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Category:Browse